Never Been Better
by DC.fanboy
Summary: Wally's first day at Gotham High School ••Birdflash••


Note: this is a romantic/drama/action fanfiction, the first chapter will be more of a introduction to the characters and romance, so don't expect any action in this chapter. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Monday, August 18

It's the first day of senior year for the redhead Wally West, also his first day in Gotham High School. Wally's alarm clock wakes him up at 7:00 am, he sits up and stretches, the redhead looks at his alarm and turns it off. He stands up and stretches once more, he uses his super speed to make some quick breakfast. Wally eats his breakfast quick, he runs to the bathroom and brushes his teeth, he then grabs a fresh pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a red shirt, a red pair of low-top converse, and then changed into them. He then leaves the house at 7:20 am exactly and starts running to school, once he's close enough he stops in an alley and starts walking. He reaches the school at 7:45 am, he walks to the office and goes to the receptionist and asks for his class schedule. Once he has his schedule he walks outside and bumps into someone, "Hey watch we're you— oh my god, Wally!" The redhead looked up to see that it was his friend Dick, Wally smiled and got up, "Hey Dick." Dick snatches Wally's class schedule and examines it. "Dude we have all the same classes together!" Wally grinned, he was a little worried about trying to make friends and being in awkward situations with people, but since he had Dick he didn't worry about it anymore. "Your first class is English, just follow me and you'll survive your first and final year at Gotham High School." The two youngsters started walking to their first class, when they arrived they walked into the classroom, Dick sat in the way back and told Wally to sit next to him. "It's 7:54 am, I don't know why Conner isn't here." Wally looked at Dick and smiled at him, "Conner goes here also? Damn, everyone from the team goes here." Dick slapped the redhead's forehead, and shook his head "Smart one Wallace, say that while you're in a classroom filled with people!" Wally smiled at Dick innocently and right at the moment Conner walked in the classroom, Conner ran into the classroom and was one minute early, he took his seat next to Dick. Dick shook his head slowly once Conner took his seat, "Shake my head Kon, almost late." Conner just laughed and didn't care, "School isn't important, it's just some place where older people try to teach younger people to be smart." The redhead nodded his head in agreement, "He's right Dick, and you know it." Conner then looked past Dick and saw that Wally was there. "Hey Wally, didn't know you went here." Class started five minutes ago, but the guys didn't care, Dick would just hack his way to his grades if anything went down, and he'd do the same for his friends. "Well I just started today." Conner nodded slowly, "Well good having you here, just beware." The redhead gave a confused expression, he didn't get what he meant by beware. "What do mean?" Conner just smirked at him and stayed quiet and paid a little bit of attention on what was being taught. In about one hour later class finished, all the students walked out and headed for their next class, Dick, Wally, and Conner were the last ones to get out. Once Dick took a step out of class he received a kiss in the lips from someone, Dick pushed away quickly. "What the hell?!" The mysterious girl was Zatanna, she smirked at him then hugged him. "Hey babe" Dick smiled and held her with one arm. "Hey Zee, oh Wally this is my girlfriend Zatanna." Wally was more shocked than ever, he never knew Dick had a girlfriend, he then wondered what other secrets Dick kept from him. "Um nice to meet you, I'm Wally…" Zatanna smiled and kissed Dick and then smirked at him. "See you in gym class" Zatanna walked away and blew a kiss to Dick on the way. "Bye guys, I have another class to go to." Dick rolled his eyes at Conner, "Bye Kon, have fun." Conner flipped off Dick he walked away, Dick laughed a little and started walking with Wally to their next class. "Dude why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Dick shrug his shoulders and got a little bothered, "Does it bother you or something?" Wally shook his head quickly, "No of course not, I was just surprised…"

It was 10:55 am and it was gym class, everyone had to change into their gym clothes. Wally still followed Dick everywhere he went. "Gym time, we gotta change into out gym clothes." Wally forgot to bring his extra clothes, he then grunted and face-palmed. Dick of course noticed the loud grunt, "What? What's wrong? Did you forget gym clothes?" He said a little teasingly, the redhead just nodded slowly with disappointment, Dick chuckled and put a hand on one of Wally's shoulders. "Don't worry Wallace, I have you covered, I brought you clothes that are your size because I knew you'd forget." Wally hugged Dick quickly and let go, "Sorry… I just had to." Dick laughed a little and smiled at him, "It's ok dude, I don't mind." Wally then blushed and looked away hoping Dick didn't notice it. They walked to the locker room and got out their clothes, "Hurry, we're almost late!" Dick took off his shirt and showed off his six pack, the redhead turned away because he got all red once he saw Dick shirtless, and again just hoped Dick didn't see. They both changed and went to the back of the school outside and waited for the coach. Conner started to approach the two boys, "Hey, I didn't see you guys changing." Dick smirked at him, "private lockers Kon." Conner rolled his eyes and wondered why he didn't expect that. "Dick!" All the guys turned back to see who it was who called his name. They saw Zatanna and two other girls walking to them, the three girls walked with a huge sass, the redhead girl flipped her hair with her hand as they got closer. The three girls wore the same outfit, except that Zatanna wore hear shirt up to her bellybutton. The girls stopped once they were in front of the guys. "Hey Kon." said the blonde girl said, "Hey Cassie, you look amazing." Conner then walked to her and kissed her cheek and looked at Wally. "Wally meet Cassie, she's my girlfriend." Wally rolled his eyes with no surprise, "Of course, hi I'm Wally." The redhead girl smiled at Wally and stretched her hand so he can hand shake with Wally, "Hi, I'm Barbara." Wally shook her hand, and was actually surprised that nobody said that she was their girlfriend. "I'm Wally." They both smiled at each other and let go of each other, "So now that we meant everyone, why don't we go inside?" Dick said, he and the gang never usually do gym class with the other students, they have a personal coach. "Wait, I thought gym class was outside!?" The girls giggled and started walking inside slowly. Dick put a hand on the redhead's shoulder and chuckled slightly. "Oh Wally, there's so much you need to learn about." Conner and Dick started walking, then Wally ran to them and joined them inside. The girls were already in gym class waiting for the guys to arrive, Zatanna looked at Barbara and smiled, "So what do you think about Wally mhm, you're single, he's single. You guys would be a cute couple you know." Barbara thought for awhile and shook her head. "Well he's cute, but I don't wanna be in a relationship… you know that Zatanna." Zatanna rolled her eyes and then the guys arrived. Dick walked to Zatanna and kissed her, Zatanna then blushed a little and giggled. Dick then threw himself to the floor and started doing push-ups, Conner went to the weights section and started picking up weights that were about 100 pounds, Wally started doing sit-ups and just waited for lunch to come.

In about fifteen minutes everyone stopped working out, and head for the showers. "Come on Wally the showers are this way." The redhead followed Dick and got a little worried about the shower situation. Wally hoped that the three had their own showers and that they didn't have to see each other naked. Dick walked into the shower room first and pointed to the showers. "The showers don't have any walls, I hope you don't mind Wally." Dick walked to the bench and set down his backpack, and started stripping his clothes off. Conner as well went to the bench and set his stuff down and started stripping his clothes as well. Wally gulped as the two guys walked to the shower area and turned on the water. Wally took off his clothes and walked to the shower are. He turned on the water and started wetting his hair, he turned his head to Dick and turned cherry red since he saw him naked, and saw his private parts. Wally tried his best to take the faster shower he could take. Dick ended up finishing first, he turned off the water and grabbed his towel, he started drying himself, Wally then finished, once he turned off the water he ran to his towel and covered himself. Dick chuckled a little, he noticed Wally felt a little awkward letting everyone seeing him naked, "Dude nobody's gonna look." Wally turned to Dick and blushed slightly, "Yeah but still." Dick started changing and so did Wally, Conner was still taking a shower. Dick signaled Wally to start walking to lunch with him. The two boys grabbed their lunch and sat down at the table that the girls were at. Zatanna looked at the Dick and started twirling her hair, Dick just smiled and ate his lunch. Dick looked at the redhead and smiled at him, Dick secretly had a thing for Wally. He wasn't even sure why, Dick really didn't see guys attractive, but there was something about Wally that made Dick go crazy for him. {Ugh why does Wally have to be so hot} Wally noticed Dick looked at him, he didn't know if Dick was flirting with him or what. Dick sighed loudly, he looked at Zatanna he thought that he didn't want to be with Zatanna anymore, he wanted to be with someone else. "Zatanna can we talk… in private." Zatanna chewing salad when Dick asked the question, "Oh you can say it here." Dick sighed a little, he tried to find the strengths to say it. "I think we should break up…" Everyone looked at Dick with a dead star, Zatanna looked at little confused but then chuckled, she thought it was just a joke or something. "Oh Dick, why do you have to joke like that?" Dick shook his head and gave her a look that meant he was serious. Zatanna opened her mouth and looked at everyone at her table, "What you can't be serious about this?!" Dick just kept quiet and continued eating, Zatanna gulped a little and she flipped her hair and grabbed her tray, "Well I don't need you." She walked away to another table, Barbara and Cassie followed her. "Dick why'd you break up with her?!" Dick looked at his redhead friend and smiled, Dick knew that he broke up with her because be wanted to be with him but he just didn't know how to tell him. "Reasons…" Wally smiled a little, he thought that now he could make his move on Dick and finally be with the only person he liked in a romantic way. "Hey Dick wanna come to my house? Nobody will be there but it's ok." Dick patted the redhead's back, he hugged him quickly. "Yeah, I'll be there at 6pm."

It's 6:00pm sharp, Wally prepared the whole house so it can be presentable, he grabbed a bowl and poured some sour onion ships into them. He also grabbed another bowl and poured popcorn into it, he grabbed the two bowls and put them on the table next to the couch. Right when Wally set them down the doorbell rang, the redhead smiled at the door and walked to it, he opened the door and smiled widely. "Dick glad you can make it buddy." Dick quickly hugged the ginger and held him for more than thirty seconds, Wally liked the hug but he didn't know why it was taking long for Dick to let go. "Are you ok Dick?" Dick let go and got a little red, he smiled at Wally knowing that he can finally tell him how he felt. "Yeah I've never been better." Dick walked in and sat at the couch and looked at Wally, "so what movie are we watching?" The ginger closed the door behind him and took out a movie and showed it to Dick, he knew Dick really didn't like horror movies but he liked the feeling of being scared. "Scream, it's a classic… so why not." Dick looked at Wally, he scowled at him. "But… you know I don't like horror movies." The redhead inserted the movie into the DVD player and chuckled while he sat next to Dick. "Well I'm here to protect you." Dick shrugged his shoulders, he sat closer to Wally since he got scared easily when he watched movies. The opening started, Dick got a little nervous when the movie started, Dick watched the movie once but it was a long time ago. In about ten minutes the blonde girl on the screen was running away from the killer in the movie, Dick already screamed twice and hid his head behind Wally. The ginger grabbed Dick's hand, Dick looked at him and blushed slightly, the redhead noticed his blush. "Dude you're blushing, why?" The redhead grabbed the remote and paused the film, he looked at Dick and sighed a little. "Dick I need to you tell something… I like you, a lot…" Dick smiled and the ginger, his dream was becoming true, the dark haired boy just couldn't stop smiling, "And I like you too." Wally sighed and looked down, the redhead thought Dick didn't understand him when he said 'I like you a lot'. "No, Dick I mean… I like you, not as my friend… nor my best-friend. As in a romantic way, I know it's stupid." Dick put a finger on Wally's chin and made him look into his eyes. Dick gazed at the redhead's green eyes. "Like I said, I like you too." Dick closed into Wally and kissed his lips. This kiss wasn't your average two second kiss. No. It was your long passionate kiss, the type of kiss that you could remember forever, and for their first kiss, it was amazing. Wally separated them and he just look at Dick, both didn't say anything to each other. The redhead gazed at the blue eyes of the boy, "Is it official? Or is this just a kiss?" Dick nodded and kissed the ginger's cheek. "But we can't tell anyone yet, I just broke up with someone, I'll look like a whore." Wally chuckled a little at him, he was finally happy that he could finally express his feelings to his boyfriend without anything being awkward between them. "I thought you were already a whore." Dick chuckled and the statement of his new boyfriend, he hoped the team and mostly Batman would understand that he's happy with Wally. "So wanna continue the movie?" Dick nodded his head and sat back on the couch, "Yeah we can finish it." The redhead got on the couch and laid his back against Dick.

* * *

Note: I'll start writing Chapter 2 tomorrow, and I'll post it up when I finish it. This chapter was just an introduction to birdflash, the next chapter will have the team. Also, Zatanna, Cassie, & Barbara aren't in the team yet. Hope you guys liked it


End file.
